


What REALLY happened at the end of 15x20

by JustMishaHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, I promise, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of a lot of things really, but nothing graphic, mentions of abuse, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMishaHere/pseuds/JustMishaHere
Summary: I don't know, man. It's my very first fic and I'm drunk so enjoy <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Some horny toads, but barely - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	What REALLY happened at the end of 15x20

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in Heaven, after Jack got the short end of the stick and was forced to become God, even though he’s a four year old who hasn’t even been taught how to tie his shoelaces yet. But even with his lack of experience, he’s a better God than that shitwaffle who put everyone in their respective boxes before him. Heaven’s an open place now, filled with possibilities and horny toads.

Dean just died after years and years of hunting expertise... by a rusty nail. Or rusty rebar. Whatever it is, he got nailed. And not the sexy kind. So he’s up in heaven, chilling with his Baby just waiting for stuff to do. 

Just as he wanted to ask Jack for wi-fi for some reason, a big flash of light appeared behind him. He was shocked to find his good old bro-pal buddy Castiel behind him.

“C- Ca...” He couldn’t even get his name out. Because his bestie friendo looked so god damn hot in his white tuxedo and sex hair that he was a bit taken aback by the sight in front of him.

Castiel laughed. “Hello, Dean!” he said, slowly walking forwards until the two good buddies were face-to-face only about a feet apart. _Holy fuck,_ Dean thought, _his sexhair is even better up close!!! He had very very naughty things on his mind,_ but he didn’t think about it too long because before he could process what was happening, Castiel charged his fist forward just to fucking sucker punch him in the forehead.

Dean slowly got back up from the ground, realizing he just fell on one of those horny toads i mentioned earlier. Don’t worry, the toad’s fine. “OW! What the fuck was that for?!” 

“You died two weeks after I sacrificed myself to you?!” Cas was angry. For good reason. “You know; I rewatched the clips over at Jack’s place up there,” he pointed to the sky. Dean couldn’t see anything ofcourse because Cas was pointing at absolutely nothing. He meant to point the other direction where there’s a big castle floating in the sky kind of like Bowser’s Castle only less scary and more blue. But that’s besides the point. “i saw you die there. You know you could’ve just let Sam make you into a vampire and then cure you soon afterwards? Or if you just let Sam call a fucking ambulance you would’ve lived? But noooo, Deanie wanted to be a sentimental little bitch and cry about it.”

“....well when you put it like that it’s pretty simple... Kind of like I’m in this tv show with bad writing, y’know?” He laughed. _That’d be silly, because what kind of show would do something that weird?,_ he thought to himself. “But also; you don’t get to call me sentimental little bitch when YOU sacrificed yourself by saying that you’re in love with me you douche!”

Cas looked at him for a second, completely forgotten that he in fact DID confess his love to him only to “die” immediately afterwards like some awfully executed “Kill Your Gays” trope. “Well,” he started “i didn’t think i’d see you again. But hey; Jack made me human now. And the Empty doesn’t take humans so it seemed like a fair deal to bring me to my son. Who is now God. Which makes him kind of my father...”

“Haha, so you’re your dad’s dad. And he is his dad’s dad as well... And I thought I had daddy issues!” Dean cringed at the thought of douchecanoe #1; Johnathan “Shittiestdad” Wincestie, the dude that fucked up his entire life and mind for most of his childhood and basically all of it. _Fuck that guy._

Cas stepped closer to his buddy-boo friend of him and cupped Dean’s face. “It’s okay. I made sure to slowly torture, abuse and then kill his ass (again) a while ago. Now he’s with Mary where SHE does the torturing.” 

They both laughed until they fell into a comfortable silence, looking eachother in the eyes, as they both slowly leaned in... for a passionate... loving....

**“HEY GUYS, SO GET THIS; I AM DEAD NOW TOO!”**

They both slowly turned and gave Sam the ‘Get the fuck away or I’ll shoot you’ look, and he got the memo, as he fucked off to his non-blurry wife Eileen and their three kids, two dogs and one cat.

So they turned to eachother and they finally, FINALLY, shared a passionate kiss. It lasted for a while, minutes? a year? idk; heaven time is weird. “Love you, too, by the way” Dean whispered in his good ol’ chummy buddy’s ear. 

Castiel blushed, as he took his hand and led him to their shared cottage where he not only blew Dean’s back the fuck out, but also proposed to him. They’re getting married THIS Sunday, on Valentine’s Day. And they afterlived happily ever after! The end!

**Author's Note:**

> anyways hope you enjoyed, don't forget to like comment share subscribe and follow me on Tumblr: @justmishahere !!!


End file.
